


Wrong Lunch

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, Toys, bratty Sakura, hump day treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura packed her husband, Tobirama, the wrong lunch. now she needs to deal with the consequences of her choice.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Series: Hump Day Treats [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	Wrong Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> here is another little hump day treat.  
> I know its been a few weeks but it just came to my mind and I just had to write it.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
>  _Here is the prompt:  
>   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Yesterday was a rough day for me and I was struggling with things to look forward to. I remembered that the next day was Wednesday, which meant you were posting a Hump Day piece, and it gave me something to look forward to. Thank you for that. <3 (also, possible future prompt, Sakura getting a good spanking, any pairing or setting?) Thanks again.  
>  ___
> 
> Drop by my  
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  Much Love!

Sakura was waiting for her husband. The clock said it was quarter past six, he should be home any second. The wine glass in her hand sweated as she took a sip of her wine, the red imprint of her lipstick left behind. Her tongue licked the remnants of the sweet alcohol from her lips just as she heard the car pulling into the driveway. She grinned wide. It was time.

She smoothed out her skirt, picked up a book and assumed the usual position she was in when Tobirama came home. The door opened a little more impatiently than usual and slammed closed louder than normal. It took everything in her to not smirk. His steps were hurried and thudding as he walked over to her.

His brat of a wife. Just sitting there looking perfect like nothing was wrong. Those malachite eyes glanced up with a wicked smile as he stood in front of her. He bent down, his hands on either side of her head as he scowled at her. Instead of being intimidated, she smiled warmly at him.

“Hi, honey, how was your day?” To give him her full attention she put the book on the table. As soon as she sat back, his large hand went to her neck. Calloused and warm, his fingers massaged her firmly but adoringly.

“My darling wife, to be honest, I didn’t have a good day.” He kept his voice even as her face changed to mock empathy.

“Oh, no! What happened?” The quirk on the corner of his lips made her heart thunder.

He growled lowly, she was in his favorite red skirt and a very low-cut white blouse, her cherry red lipstick made him want to bite her lips. “Well, it was going well until lunch time.”

“Oh no! Did you not like what I packed for you?” She fluttered her lashes innocently at him.

His fingers tightened over her beautiful smooth neck, “No darling, you know I hate pork. I had to get the assistant to get me food and of course that put me behind schedule.”

Her breath hitched and a small whimper escaped her as he leaned forward. His scent of forest rivers at night was all she could think of. She squirmed under him as his cherrywood eyes gazed at her with darkness and excitement. “I’m sorry, honey…”

“And I know there was other food in the fridge because I just brought back fish. So, I just had to wonder to myself why my _darling_ wife, would give me my least favorite food when there was something I did like right next to it in the fridge?” Keeping his voice steady was difficult as she panted, her eyes mischievous but eager, her thighs rubbed together, and he could smell her sweet musky arousal. His cock was already forming a decent sized tent. He had been looking forward to this since he took out his lunch.

“I—” she choked back a moan as he bit her lower lip.

“I know you know better, so this leads me to believe you wanted to get punished.” The sweet whine she made set his pulse racing. He kissed her, bruisingly hard, making sure to smear that radiant scarlet lipstick over her perfect porcelain skin.

He left her, his hands gone, his lips gone; she tried to lean forward to follow him as she gasped for breath. Instead of continuing, he stepped back. His deep eyes held her, commanding her still. She watched intently as he took off his jacket. Carefully straightening out the sleeves and folding it in half before draping it over the couch. Then he moved to his tie. His long, elegant fingers loosening the silk from his neck. He took his time smoothing out the wrinkles and rolling it before setting it on the table. Sakura licked her lips as he moved to remove the silver cuff links, they clanged on the tray as he sets them down. His forearms started to emerge as he rolled up his sleeves slowly, methodically. He was silent through out all of this, and she just wanted to scream.

Tobirama wasn’t a man known for showing emotions, but she was the only person that could bring out such raw passions out of him. He loved it; he loved her, and her little games. Even though she was sitting on the couch, still as stone, her eyes told him a different story. He was playing his part well. There was a brightness in her emerald depths that showed how much she was enjoying the show. After finishing his sleeves, he undid the buttons of his shirt down to his ribs letting her have a good view.

She already felt like she was going to short circuit from seeing his pale skin, taut over defined pectorals, but then he reached for his belt buckle, sliding the leather strip off each loop slowly, torturously slow, until he folded it in half and cracked it. The sound she made was pathetic, a mewling whimper as her pussy throbbed and her ass clenched at what she was about to receive from her fierce and unrelenting husband.

“And since you wanted to get punished, I’ll be more than happy to oblige.” He lips quirked in amusement as her eyes widened in faux fear.

“Darling, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” she started pleading.

“This should serve as a lesson to not make that mistake again. Now, stand.” His command had her on her feet. “Come here.” She lowered her head as she walked to him. He lifted her face so she could look at him.

“Please, honey, it won’t happen again,” she implored.

He clicked his tongue a few times as he caressed her cheek adoringly, “My darling, bend over the couch.”

With a few careful steps in her heels she turned to the side of the couch. With measured movements she bent over at the waist, holding on to the arm. Her hair fell in a curtain blinding her. Her nerves were searching for any sign of him, making her skin buzz. His warmth appeared beside her, then his fingers teasingly ghosted over her clothes so she couldn’t fully feel his touch.

Tobirama was known for his impatience, and no one pushed it to the limits like his stunning wife. The delectable curves of her body available for him at any moment, yet he would be patient, this time. He took in her firm and voluptuous bottom up in the air for him. Her toned legs accentuated by the strappy black heels. Seeing the silver zipper tab on her back, he tugged it down, the fabric pooling at her feet. He contained the growl that almost pushed its way out. She was in a black lacy thong and garters.

“Take off your shirt,” He cleared his throat as she stood up, shimming out of her shirt and throwing it on the floor. The brassier was sheer, her rosy nipples pushing against the lace. His mouth watered. “Now bend over again, and don’t move.” This time his voice remained steady.

It took everything in her to not wiggle her ass at him, but much to her surprise he walked away again. She didn’t make a sound as she waited impatiently for him to return. Drawers opened and closed, she guessed that he had gone to their room for some accessories.

He came back and placed his plunders on the table within her line of vision. A set of clamps, a bullet vibrator, a paddle, and a flogger. The way her spine stiffened let him know he had made good choices. First, he picked up the clamps. Brushing her rosy hair aside, he kissed her neck. She always smelled like cherries and snow. He felt her pulse quickened as his fingers plucked at her nipples, he even got a few mewls when he rolled them tightly. Satisfied they were hard enough, he placed the clamps over the lace.

She hissed at the new pressure on her sensitive breasts, but it didn’t distract her from Tobirama reaching down to her clit making her moan.

He tisked scoldingly, “My naughty wife, you’re so wet.”

With sloppy circles he smeared her arousal over her pearl as she whimpered. He nibbled at her ear and placed another clamp on her clit.

“Oooh… mmmpphh…” She couldn’t even make a coherent word as the weight tugged at her bundle of nerves. Unconsciously, she arched her back, the chain connecting all the clamps jerking on her most sensitive spots.

“It would be best if you tried not to move, darling.” He chuckled darkly as he left her again. This time he grabbed the vibrator and without preparing her, just shoved it in.

With a groan, she did her best to keep herself still. Then he turned on the vibrations. Sakura cried out. the vibrations reverberated inside of her, centering around her now extra sensitive clit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too…” she pleaded.

“See, I think you did. Either way, actions have consequences, darling.” He picked up the paddle first. The leather was supple and left good flat marks on her perky ass cheeks. He let his fingers trail down the curves of her waist up to her hips as he walked to stand behind her. This was a view he could never tire of. His foot slid beside her right one, and he pushed her shoe to spread her stance wider. He had a perfect view of her glistening pussy.

The anticipation was making her dizzy. The rustling of his pants behind her, then the soft slaps of the paddle against his palm as he tested it out made her bite her bottom lip harshly. It still didn’t stop the moan she let out as his hand grabbed a handful of her ass, digging his fingers into her flesh painfully.

“This ass was made to be spanked.” He gave her the first one with his bare hand. Letting his handprint bloom red as she whimpered. He dropped his hand again on the other cheek, so it matched. Giving her a moment, he softly pressed the paddle against the bottom curve of her rear, watching as her perky bottom bounced back.

“Honey, please…” Sakura gasped as this time he hit her with the paddle, a flat thunk against her flesh.

“You are going to get five spanks with the paddle and five with the flogger.” He finished with a pointed spank that made her shiver.

“I’m so sorry, I won’t do it again.” The sound she made wasn’t from pain, but from the buildup. He would increase the pain with each strike. It jostled the toy inside of her, pressing it against her sensitive wall. The next one had her jerking back, the chains again tugging. “Aaah! Honey, please!”

“Last one,” Tobirama let her know before bringing it back down forcefully. Her arms trembled at the effort to hold herself up. Her ass cheeks were scarlet from the abuse, she was breathing hard, slick dripped down her thighs. He reached over to circle his hand over her neck again, nipping at her ear. “My darling wife likes getting spanked. This isn’t even a punishment. You wanted this.”

In a vain attempt to defy him, she pressed her lips together. The intensity of the vibrations increased causing her to fail at remaining silent. “Yes! Please, spank me!” she groaned out.

“That’s what I thought. You gave me the wrong lunch on purpose.” He bit down on her neck viciously, leaving an angry welt.

“Yes! I did,” she confessed meekly.

“So I could spank you?” His hand tightened.

Sakura wheezed, “Yes, I want you to spank me! Please!”

“I have such an incorrigible wife.” With one last bite, he straightened up, pulling out a surprise from his pocket.

Behind her, he was doing something she couldn’t make sense of. She had expected him to pick up the flogger and continue, but now she was on alert. His fingers came back to her ass, slipping between the cleft until finding her puckered hole. He smeared lube as he pressed a finger in carefully, slowly. “Ooooh…” she groaned as she forced herself to relax as he kept pushing in.

His worked at stretching her out, slipping another finger in. Seeing her hole clench and pulse around his digit never failed to remind him how lucky he was that Sakura was his wife. She was adventurous, fearless, and insanely sexy. Finally satisfied that she was stretched properly, he brought the butt plug he had in his pocket to her hole. It slipped in easily, her puffy ring clenching around the base, leaving the pink jewel securely nestled between her ass cheeks.

The stretch from her ass felt so good. The plug also picked up on the vibrations from the other toy, seeming to link up every erogenous area on her body. He clit and nipples throbbed, as her insides pulsed in need. Then he finally reached for the flogger. The first strike made her jump, her clit complained at the harsh tug. The leather straps stung across the expanse of her ass and then left her skin with a caress.

The flogger left streaks across her skin, redder than the marks the paddle left. Before he struck again, he upped the vibrations once more. The second one had her crying out a choked gasp of breath. Her legs were trembling by the third one, her ass decorated with a weaving of scarlet welts across her backside, and she shifted on her foot so her ass was even more inviting.

Sakura could feel the building heat low in her belly. Every hit pushed the plug against her sensitive insides. After every spank he intensified the vibrations and after the third stinging smack she was ready to fall into the pleasure. “Please, I need…”

In an effort to entice him, she had lowered her chest so her ass was at the best angle for his eyes to see everything. “You need two more spankings, darling.”

In a firm and controlled drop of his shoulder, the straps crack against her skin. She sobbed out, moans and broken pleas dribbling down her lips. The pink jewel plug sparkled innocently, surrounded by the angry crimson streaks. Once more, he reached the highest vibration level and gave her the last strike.

It sounded like a crack of lighting, her torso arched back, and she was cumming. Her body quaked from her rushing orgasm, the toy, the clamps, the plug, they all added to the intensity of her peak. She didn’t even hear herself as she screamed. What brought her back was the removal of the plug. The emptiness had her whining, which was quickly resolved as Tobirama pushed his thickness into her.

Her gaping hole was begging for his cock to fill it. It sucked him in easily. “Fuck…” She was so hot and tight. Her hips moved to meet his, he held her hips gently. “That’s it, fuck my cock.” He let her move at her own pace, mesmerized as he disappeared into her, the pink ring of her ass swallowing him up. He grabbed a handful of her hair yanking her back enough to keep the chains tight so they would pull with every movement.

She sobbed from the overstimulation, hot tears streaked down her face as her entire body was forced to feel pleasure. It was all too much and it seemed her husband’s patience had run out. His fingers dug into her hips as he slammed into her. Her legs buckled, he pushed her forward so she was being held up by the couch and continued his relentless pace.

“You are so fucken sexy, darling,” he grunted after a particular deep thrust that had her howling. “That’s it, keep making all those delicious sounds as I fuck your abused ass.”

“Please! I can’t take anymore!” Sakura said in choked sobs.

“You’ll take what I give you, darling.” His hips moved ruthlessly until she was clawing at the cushions, screaming, her body convulsing as she climaxed again. That’s what he was waiting for. With a moan of relief, he released himself deep inside of her.

Unable to think, let alone move, she stayed slumped over the couch feeling like a melted mess. Everything felt faraway. His words, his touches, his caresses. It was all so muddled. Somewhere he must have separated from her and wiped her clean, taking out the vibrator. Sakura didn’t really comeback to herself until he carefully removed the clamps before laying her down on the couch.

Tobirama kissed her softly as he brought a glass of water, lifting her head and tilting the glass to her lips. “Drink up, darling,” he cooed.

She smiled dazedly as she gulped down the water, her throat raw. After she finished, he put the glass down, her hands reached for his silver hair bringing him back to her so she could kiss him. “So really, how was your day?”

He chuckled, kissing her softly and he brushed back her hair. “It was a good day, especially knowing what was waiting for me at home. Where did you even get the pork? I know you didn’t cook it.”

Sakura laughed, “It was leftovers from the party at the neighbors this weekend. Thought I could use it for something fun.”

He scoffed as he shook his head in amusement. “Always thinking ahead. How about a bath?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

Tobirama thanked every deity that had anything to do with gifting him Sakura as a wife. He couldn’t have asked for better.

* * *

I humbly offer my amature attempts at art.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,  
> I highly want to encourage any way that makes someone feel comfortable to comment if they want.  
> Let me know your thoughts! Favorite part? Line? Your reaction? Emojis, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded, or even coherent, I love the engagement.
> 
> What comments are not for: Please, don't ask me for updates, or offer critiques, or tell me what you would like me to do in my story. These things, to be honest, are rude to ask of any creator.  
> Staying in a good head space is important for me so I can continue enjoy writing and get excited about sharing all my naughty stories with the fandom.
> 
> As always, thank you all for your love and support. It's what keeps me excited and motivated, all the wonderful positivity is why I keep coming back!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!


End file.
